dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Way of the Reaver
} |name = Way of the Reaver |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Dragon-Blood-Distillation.png |px = 270x360px |start = Breaker Thram |end = Breaker Thram |location = Skyhold Crestwood |reward = Reaver Specialization Unlocked |previous = Specializations for the Inquisitor |next = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition |related = Way of the Templar Way of the Champion }} Way of the Reaver is a side quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. It is one of three potential quests which a warrior Inquisitor can complete to obtain a specialization. Acquisition This quest is not available until you complete From the Ashes and reach Skyhold. The war table operation, Specializations for the Inquisitor, will appear when you leave Skyhold for the first time and return. Completing the operation unlocks specialization quests. Three potential trainers, one for each specialization, will arrive at Skyhold to teach the warrior Inquisitor a specialization. Talk to the Reaver trainer Breaker Thram to start the quest. Walkthrough You need to craft the item "Dragon Blood Distillation". The following materials are required: :Writing on Reaver methods : (3) : (20) Writing on Reaver methods can be found beside the Iron Bull at the Skyhold tavern Herald's Rest, adjacent to where he sits. If the Iron Bull was not recruited, the book can be purchased from the book merchant Willvan in Val Royeaux. Reading it unlocks Codex entry: Way of the Reaver. Infusion Primers can be obtained by killing three rival reavers at Crestwood. They are two-handed warriors which are accompanied by a few other enemies which can include mages. They each drop an Infusion Primer. One can be found wandering the area of the East Side Hills, another at The Black Fens and the last at The Flats. If any of these locations are unavailable because the dam has not yet been opened, the Inquisitor may leave Crestwood and return, the reavers will respawn. The primers can also be purchased from Saphi in Val Royeaux if one has The Short List perk. Rashvines can be gathered at Emerald Graves, Exalted Plains and Emprise Du Lion. They can be found growing on tree trunks and also the side of rocks and are red in color. They can also be purchased at village of Crestwood merchant. Additionally, they can be obtained from the repeatable war table operation Exalted Plains Resources with Josephine or Leliana. Craft the distillation using any requisition table. Return to Breaker Thram on the Skyhold battlements to complete the quest and learn the Reaver specialization. Other * All three specialization quests can be active at the same time; however, only one specialization can be chosen. * Completing the quest will unlock the war table operation Break once you have Influence level 8. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition side quests * There is a glitch when reading the book near Iron Bull. After reading the book the mission will not update, however once all the other materials have been found you can still complete the requisition for the item, and the quest will update. * The reaver is a primarily 2 handed subclass. Proven by its inability to use its focus skill while sword and boarding